


Oviposition

by XDX3XP



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDX3XP/pseuds/XDX3XP
Summary: Xander's luck strikes again.





	Oviposition

**Author's Note:**

> It's for Kinktober and this one has a sequel in the works. So 1-31maybe more if inspiration hits.

Xander’s luck strikes again his latest girlfriend of six months ended up being some sort of snake based demon and that landed him in the latest situation. He came over to her place to celebrate their six month anniversary by having some fun and what started out with some light and then passionate make outs up until she hesitantly slowed down and stopped the make outs.

"I want to try something new," she said calmly while smiling up at him reassuringly as she led him to the bedroom. She pulled out some lube and purred seductively, "I'm not quite ready for vaginal sex but I heard that anal can be enjoyable for men and I just want to please you tonight." 

"If that's something you want to try, we can try," He said not really concerned as he and Anya had explored with similar stuff previously, "but how are we going to do this?"

"I've heard it's quite uncomfortable in any position," she said softly, "but it's best to start on your hands and knees." That is how he ended up with on his hands and knees as she was sliding her lubed up fingers were in his ass and she was playing his prostate like a fiddle. His mind had turned to mush as he was coming down from his orgasm she quietly pulled out some hand cuffs and as she seductively rubbed her breast against his back cuffed both of his hands to the vertical bar on in her headboard. She slowly traced her fingers down his back light and softly, but when her fingers reached his rectum she returned to stretching him with a vengeance. That startled him out of his post coital bliss.

"Ah-h that's starting to hurt," he gasps out in surprise at the abrupt change in pace, "could you ease up a bit babe?"

"I’ve got to get you prepared." She stated her voice strangely raspy with a hissing quality. She rigorously added more and more fingers till she had her whole fist into him. She began to move her fist in and out quickly stretching him further than he's ever been stretched before. His moans of pleasure were now solely gasps of pain, because he was over simulated and given no true time to adjust to the stretch. Finally she pulled her fist out none to gently, and got off of the bed jostling him. Gasping in pain from the move, almost hyperventilating he finally began to catch his breath while shaking profusely. He could hear her footsteps approaching slightly more loudly then when she left as if she was carrying something heavy. He felt the bed dip as something was set next to his face he looked over it appeared to be a nest of sorts and there were some large eggs in that basket. Now truly afraid of what might be in store, and what had already occurred, he flinched away as her hands rubbed down his back.

"What are those?" he questioned shakily.

"Our babies," she giggled, "I laid them last week. I’ve been waiting for this for awhile so when my nesting season came and went I kept the eggs viable. All they really need now is to go into you, my mate, to incubate." He didn’t have time to protest this as soon as she said that she took an egg out of the basket and began to inset it into him smaller end first. He was gripping at the sheets so hard the only thing keeping them from tearing was the handcuffs digging into his wrists. Buy the third egg his hands were going numb from poor circulation. He was lax not even fighting anymore. His mind was miles away separated from his body he had done so due to the current torture that was occurring to his body. When she finally shoved the last, seventh, egg into his abused rectum and left he couldn’t even do a sigh of relief as he was sure that this torture wasn’t over. She once again left quickly and came back with a bottle and a funnel.

"This my mate is used to insure the Eggs safety and that you remain relaxed when it comes to the laying process." She started lovingly while stroking his ass-cheek. She popped open the bottle after inserting the funnel in his rectum. She poured the potion in, it felt tingly as it slipped over sensitive skin. It thickened when it came into contact with the eggs creating a thick barrier while also attaching them to his internal tissue. He felt exhausted he could feel her unlocking the handcuffs and caressing his bulging belly before blessedly he blacked out.


End file.
